Through your eyes
by LuluMcPhee
Summary: One Shot. Set during 616. Based on the side Missy/Brooke. Brooke meets the new her for the movie. Brooke/Lucas & a little bit of Brooke/Julian.


**Title: « I don't want the world to see me through _your_ eyes »**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything._

_**Resume:** Set during 616. Based on the side Missy/Brooke for the epy. Brooke meets the new her for the movie. Brooke/Lucas & a little bit of Brooke/Julian._

_PrettyGirlPrettyGirl__PrettyGirlPrettyGirl__PrettyGirlPrettyGirl__PrettyGirlPrettyGirl_

Brooke is working when Missy comes to her. « So… It's kinda cool that you are the « new me ». I mean, it really is the best part. »

Missy repeats the words from Brooke, trying to sound like her « _It really is the best part_. How many cigarettes do you smoke a day to get your voice sounds like that ?

- My voice dosent sound like that

- So, how many guys did you sleep with during High school ? Less than… 500 ?

- I don't know. I was never good at match

- Dumb at math. Got it !

- Not dumb. Just not that good.

- Well, at least my gardrobe will be awesome !

- I know. You'll get to wear all the best designers.- And totally skanky outfits.

- I wasn't skanky.

- Ok, not skanky. But you know… Brookish.

- What have they told you about me exactly ?

- Not much. Just that you were kinda… easy.

- Define « kinda ».

- Like… basically a whore. But a funny whore. With totally kick ass shoes. »Brooke mouth opens in shock. « You know, I'm not sure you should play me afterall. »

Missy eyes Brooke and lets her cover down a bit.

« Actually, that's not true. » she says « You know what the trick about casting is ? They find someone who basically been the character. And I've been you, Brooke. I mean, I wasn't exactly a prude in High school and… I feel alone sometimes even though I've always been popular. Boys like me. I hate my mom. »

She smiles at Brooke. Brooke smiles back at her « Sounds a lot like me »

« Plus I told the director I'd sleep with him. So I kinda got the all Brooke Davis whore thing down too

- I wasn't a whore.

- « _I wasn't a whore_ »

- Stop doing that !

- A really fun whore. »

Brooke sneers at Missy and thinks she really is not liking the new her.

Missy speaks again « I have to go to play yourself. See ya! »Brooke rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, a guy approachs her « You're the real Brooke Davis ? »

She smiles at him « That's me. And you are ?

- The fake Nathan Scott.- Nice to meet you. You were playing shirtless before. Why that ?

- Because Nathan Scott was the boy toy of Tree Hill I guess. Just like you were the easy girl. Why don't you two never tried to date ? »

She scoffs and leave the guy without a second glance. Why everyone was thinking she was a slut ?She went directly to the room where they were trying to play a Lucas/Brooke scene.« I want more passion ! I want anger, pain, do you understand that or NOT ? » was screaming the crazy director. « I don't understand. » says Missy « She said she wasn't mad. But she sounds like she is. Why would she lie? » Brooke rolled her eyes and comes to her boyfriend who was sitting next to Lucas and the director.

« Julian, we have to talk, RIGHT NOW.

- Brooke, I'm working right now. How about in a little while ? When we will have found the new Lucas This is a complete disaster.

- And the fucking new Brooke is not ?

- What are you talking about? She's perfect! You loved her when…

- Stop it ! She's not perfect. She thinks I'm a whore.

- We don't care what she's thinking. »

Brooke scoffs. « Yeah right. Of course you don't care. Because you think I am a whore too !

- No. Don't make me say things I haven't.

- You don't have to say it. You know what? I wasn't expecting much from that crazy director you found, but YOU are supposed to know I am NOT a slut. I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have slept with you. Men are just all the same.

- Brooke, stop it ! Not here, not now.- I don't have anything to hide, Julian.

- I'm working.

- Good. Because you have to find a new me for the movie

- We've already found her!

- She's a slut.- She's not.- She is. She said she proposed to sleep with the director. Maybe she has slept with you and Lucas too ! »

Lucas couldn't stand it anymore « Brooke, I'm with Peyton. »

She looked at him for the first time since she entered the room « And ? It would not be the first time you've cheated, right ?

- It's nice Brooke, really it is!

- Excuse me to hurt your little ego, but it's true.

- I wouldn't cheat on Peyton.

- Yeah, because that is something you do with only the girl you don't love. Like me or the poor , you find a new girl to play me or I quit this stupid movie. » she says before leaving the room. Lucas and Julian both jumped out of their seat to follow her.  
Lucas was the first to reach her.

« Stop it NOW Brooke. I can't believe you said something like that to me ! I loved you. And I loved Lindsey. And I'm sorry if I..

- You're sorry ? I know that! You're ALWAYS sorry. I don't care anymore Luke. I just wanted to hurt you like this girl hurted me, saying I was a whore. But I wasn't okay? I wasn't a whore. Maybe I was easy sometimes but I don't want… I don't want that the world see me like that. If they do, Victoria will win. She will win because if people thinks I'm a slut, they will not trust me. I will not be able to create a new company. I will have to forget about my dreams. I love you Luke, and I want what's the best for you. But if in your script, I'm describe as a slut, I will not allow you to put my character in the movie.

- Without Brooke, the movie would have no sense at all.

- Yes it will.-

- No ! Like Nathan said, you're half of the book.

- The half who can be forgotten.

- NO ! _I_ don't want to forget about it. I feel like I'm losing you all over again. How could this be happening Brooke? »

He was pleading her to give him answers. As always, he couldn't find any on his own. She was furious that he was so dumb when it comes to her. He was searching into her eyes but he couldn't read them anymore. She finally opens her mouth.« Because you've never knew _how_ to love me. »

And with that, she was gone, leaving the ex lover and new one behind. She goes to Missy and the guy who was playing Lucas, Michael, the two older men following her again.

« You know what Missy? I wasn't lying. I wasn't _mad_ for christ sake ! Imagine that your life is empty. You have two people you love more than anything in the world: your best friend, who's more like your only family. And your boyfriend, the only boy you have ever loved. You love them more than your life. And you've just learn the girl is hurting because you're in love with the same guy as she is. And every time you're kissing him, every time you're holding his hand, every time she's hurting because you are his girlfriend and she is not. And then, you've learned that they kissed behind your back. AGAIN ! So… no, I wasn't mad. I was fucking _crushed_. Try playing that, bitch! »

She turns around and sees the look in Julian's face. She then sees the look in Lucas' face. He's shocked, she can tell. She's wondering if Peyton has ever told him the real reason why she broke up with him in high school. If she hadn't, then she is in horrible trouble. Learning the truth after 5 years? Not good. She leaves as fast as she can to avoid the look he's giving her.

Opening the door of her house, she's breathing again. She sits on the couch and tries to push away the battle in her head and in her heart. What has she done ? What if Peyton never told Lucas? What if he's mad at her ?

She doesn't have time to go further into her thoughts because the door of her house opens, and a disturbed Lucas comes to her and sits in front of her, on the table in the leaving a few minutes of silence which seems like hours to Brooke, she finally speaks « Say something. Anything. I've never liked silence. »

He looks into her 's not mad. He's crushed, she can tell. And she thinks it's worse. She would prefer if he was furious.

« You've never stopped missing me… »

It was only a whisper, but she heard him. Her heart breaks.« Of course not. I told you when I came to your house a few days later. I told you « I miss you »

- But I thought…

- It's not important, Luke. Not anymore.

- Yes, it is. Because I blamed you all those years. I blamed you for breaking my heart. God, I blamed myself for breaking yours! But it's wasn't us. It was _her_.

- Don't blame her! Don't put this all on her ! She's my best friend. She's your fiancé.

- You remember, when I've asked you if we chose the right path ?

- Yeah. That the day I was completely sure you were still in love with Peyton » she smiles now, remembering perfectly this moment.

« I wasn't thinking about her saying no.. Or « someday » or whatever she said. I was thinking of that moment in New York. When the future we could have was so easy to imagine. Two boys and a girl… Summer in France. You baking for the team I would coached. No matter where we are as long as we're _together_…

- It was a beautiful dream. But it was never ours to have.

- What if it was supposed to happen this way ?

- What if you're torturing yourself for nothing? You have all of your dreams happening. Your dream of coaching a basketball team, your dream girl, your dream child… even a dream you've never expected: a movie based on your book. You are living your dreams, Lucas Scott.

- You know, you're always the first one who's there _when my dreams come true_. But you're always there when my world falls apart, too. You were the one standing with me when Keith died, you were the one there when Lindsey and Peyton left me, you were the first one to hug me after we won the championship, you were the first one to know when my book was published.

- Luke, please…

- I _need_ you to know that I'm sorry. I know I told you so many times that it doesn't mean anything to you anymore. I know I've screwed up so much with you that you can't trust me. But I need you to know that it's killing me that you think I've never loved you. You were my first love. You were my everything. Without you, I would be nothing. I would have nothing. You showed me I can have what I really want if I'm stubborn and strong. So, for you I will be. I will prove to you that I am the Lucas Scott that you thought I was when we first met. I will prove to you that I've always loved you, that I will always be in love with my pretty girl. I will prove to you that I am a good guy, and that you're worth everything. I will prove to you that I respect you, and love you, and cherish you, no matter what's the past and the mistakes say. I promise that to you. And I know I've always break the promise I've done to you. But this is the one promise I will never break. I will never hurt you again. I wanna protect you and know you, like you've always protected me and like you've always knew me. I know that you just have to look into my eyes to know what I'm thinking or what's in my heart or in my head. That's one of the billion reason why I can't let you go. Why I need you in my life. Why I will fired Missy. Why I will make the world see you through my eyes. Like the angel and the brave, and independent, and beautiful strong woman you _are_. This is why, even if you don't want me never again, I will never lose hope, _I will never give up on you_. This is why I'm embarrassing myself with a stupid speech once again. »

She looks at him with tears in her eyes that she refuses to let go on her cheeks

She whispers « Thank you » so softly that he can't help but smile at her.

« Anything for you, pretty girl » he replies to her, like he did years ago.

And at that moment, because nobody but him has ever seen her that _beautiful_, she _knows_ it's perfect that the world will see _her_ through _his_ eyes.

_PrettyGirlPrettyGirl__PrettyGirlPrettyGirl__PrettyGirlPrettyGirl__PrettyGirlPrettyGirl_

_I hope you liked it ! I know my englhis is not perfect but I'm trying here! So, review if you want to ;)  
_


End file.
